utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Araki
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Akari (灯) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あらき |officialromajiname = Araki |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday =04 |birthmonth =10 |birthyear =1988 |birthref =Tweet about his ageTweet about his birthday |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = axizandnico |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 15635857 |mylist1 = 38313204 |mylist1info = part 1 |mylist2 = 43620852 |mylist2info = part 2 |mylist3 = 64181574 |mylist3info = part 3, current |mylist4 = 39520888 |mylist4info = collabs |nicommu1 = co2187131 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Risru, roccol, nqrse, Piko, luz, Izu, Meychan |age = }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Araki (あらき) is an with a strong, clear chest voice that can easily hit high notes. He is also capable of doing harmonies and often screams in his covers. He can also sing English songs without a noticeable accent, as shown in his cover of "About me" . His most popular solo cover is "ECHO" with 6.7 million views and 59k mylists, and his most popular collab cover is "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" with nqrse, which has gained 3.1 million views and 33k mylists as of January 2019. He tends to change the keys of songs he covers, and often includes little melodic sequences within them. He also categorizes his covers using a 5-star system ranging from '☆☆☆☆☆' (no arrangements & harmonies) to '★★★★★' (full arrangement)Community notice March 27, 2014, which can often be found in the description of his covers. The name Araki was derived from the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Hirohiko Araki.NND dictionary In addition, he is often depicted with an apple for a head due to the fact that his home prefecture, Aomori, is well-known for its apples. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of AXIZ with Shino (guitar) and A1 (bass) * XYZ Tour cast member # (Released on July 16, 2014) # (Released on March 15, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) # Synchronicity (Released on August 10, 2018) Collaboration Units * Aranaru (あらなる) with nqrse List of Covered Songs (2013.08.10) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.08.13) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.20) # "Totsugeki Zenya no Dance" (2013.08.25) # "Red Fraction" (2013.08.31) # "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yome Nai" (2013.09.06) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.11) # "Hanairo Biyori" (2013.09.18) # "Unpure My Desire" (2013.09.26) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.28) # "NAMI no YUKUSAKI" (2013.10.08) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.12) # "Koshitantan" (2013.10.26) # "S.A.S wo Gachi" (2013.11.01) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2013.11.01) # "Another Hero" (2013.11.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.11.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2013.11.22) # "Manatsu no Juusei" (2013.12.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.12.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2013.12.14) # "Last Christmas" feat. Araki and Uki (2013.12.26) # "ELECT" (2014.01.05) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.01.10) # "Flame Nejimaki" (Kamisama Nejimaki & Flame Heart mash-up) (2014.01.12) # "Shiwa" (2014.01.14) # "Snow Drive (01.23)" (2014.01.31) # "FLASHBACK" (2014.02.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.02.07) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2014.02.14) # "Buriki no Dance" (2014.02.21) # "DRASTIC MERMAID" (2014.02.23) # "S・K・Y" (2014.03.07) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Araki, Badou and Hinayoshi (2014.03.14) # "Keppekishou" (2014.03.21) # "Counting Stars" (One Republic song) (2014.03.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2014.04.04) # "Koiritsu Houteishiki" feat. Araki and Kakiiro (2014.04.11) # "How to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.04.18) # "Anti Beat" (2014.05.01) # "Artemisia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" (2014.05.23) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (2014.06.06) # "Kyouhansha" (2014.06.25) # "Greed" (2014.07.10) # "Jishou Musoku" (2014.07.25) # "Life is Show Time!" (Kamen Rider Wizard theme song) (2014.08.01) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2014.08.10) # "Vanilla no Yume" (2014.08.29) # "End of the World" (2014.09.12) # "About me" (2014.09.19) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.10.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Araki, Chougakusei and Tokonokoα (2014.11.28) # "ECHO" (2014.12.12) # "Ikkitousen" (2014.12.14) # "Iriya Iriya" (2015.01.30) # "Narisumashi Genga" (2015.02.27) # "Idola no Circus" (Divela remix) (2015.03.13) # "Idola no Circus" (2015.03.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.04.17) # "Real" (Original with ) feat. AXIZ (2015.05.22) # "Last Continue" (2015.05.29) # "Aimai na Reversi" (Ambiguous Riversi) (2015.06.05) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" (2015.06.12) # "Paranoid" -Remake MV- (2015.06.26) # "Goodbye" (2015.07.10) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -party style- (2015.08.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (SIAM SHADE song) -BAND Edition- feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Araki, Tsukasashi and RiZer0 (2015.09.20) # "Streaming Heart" (2015.09.25) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2015.10.04) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Araki and Yukimura. (2015.10.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2015.11.25) # "WILDFIRE!!" (2015.12.18) # "Kami no Manimani" (As God's Mercy) feat. Araki and Roccol (2016.01.01) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2016.01.15) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.03) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) (2016.02.19) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2016.03.18) # "Abstract Nonsense" (2016.04.08) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Log) (2016.04.16) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" -AXIZ Arrange- (Evangelion OP; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "I Sleep Well" feat. Araki and Roccol (2016.05.13) # "Kimagure Mercy" (Whimsical Mercy) feat. Araki and Izu (2016.06.21) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.24) # "Alien Alien" -DIVELA REMIX- (2016.07.01) # "Again" (Original) (2016.07.08) # "Hitori Botchi no UFO" (2016.07.29) (Deleted) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Hitori Botchi no UFO" (Lonely UFO) (2016.08.10) # "BURNING" (Part of the Umetora Utattemita Tour) (2016.08.12) # "Reincarnation" feat. roccol and Araki (2016.08.24) # "Sai Ration" (Original) (2016.09.23) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Alfakyun., Stungun, Araki, Kurokumo, Madotsuki@, Shack, Roccol and Ni-chan (2016.10.06) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (A Dream in Another Dream) (2016.10.28) # "UNUBORE Self Burning" (2016.11.11) # "Bi☣hazard" (2016.11.18) # "Christmas Eve" -AXIZ Arrange- (2016.12.09) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) -Rap ver.- feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.01.06) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (2017.01.20) # "Iiya" (118) (2017.02.09) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.03.03) # "Berserk" feat. Araki and Piko (2017.03.15) # "Romeo" feat. Araki and luz (2017.03.21) # "Kire Carry On" (2017.04.14) # "Internets Disco" feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.04.30) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (A Little Love's Song) (2017.05.12) # "ARROW" (2017.05.26) # "Bless" (2017.06.02) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.06.23) # "Grave" (2017.07.28) # "HIBANA" (2017.08.11) # "The Awakening of Justice (Japanese ver.)" (King of Fighters: Destiny OP) (Original with NICODE and M2U) (2017.09.07) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying from Season to Season) feat. Araki and Piko (2017.09.08) # "The Awakening of Justice (English ver.)" (King of Fighters: Destiny OP) (Original with NICODE and M2U) (2017.09.20) # "URUSaaA Ai" (2017.09.29) # "Steppër ✽ A Journëy with You feat. Wolpis Kater, Onyu, Gero, Araki, Alfakyun., EVO+, nqrse, Mes, Saeki YouthK, Kariya Seira, and halyosy (2017.10.10) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.10.27) # "I~ya I~ya I~ya" (Whatever Whatever Whatever) (2017.11.17) # "All I Want for Christmas is You" (AXIZ Arrange) (2017.12.17) # "Hitsuyou Fukaketsu" feat. Araki and luz (2017.12.29) # "CocktaiL" feat. Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Teo" (2018.01.31) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (XYZ arrange) feat luz, kradness, nqrse, Araki, un:c and Piko (2018.03.09) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Roki" feat. nqrse and Araki (2018.03.31) # "Dancing☆Samurai (Rearrange ver.)" feat. Araki, nqrse, and Piko (2018.04.22) # "supernova" (2018.04.27) # "Boiling "K"night" (2018.05.22) # "Chignon Heitai" (2018.05.30) # "Henshin" (2018.06.09) # "Sekai Saishinkou Tokku" (2018.06.29) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Araki and Izu (2018.07.13) # "Kesera Rhythm" feat. Araki and Meychan (2018.07.25) # "Tomo ni" feat. Araki and Gero (2018.08.22) # "Cozmic Tracks" (Original song with AXIZ) (2018.09.02) # "Kitto Boku wa Shinde Shimattanda" (2018.09.12) # "Gingaroku" (Live ver.) (2018.10.04) # "8.32" (2018.10.05) # "Hug" (2018.11.16) # "Sakayume Rendezvous" (2018.11.23) # "Rettou Joutou (BRING IT ON)" feat. Alfakyun. and Araki (2018.12.07) # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2018.12.14) # "Beautiful Fiction" (2018.12.22) # "Heimensetsu" (2018.12.28) # "Slow Downer" (2019.01.18) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Aranaru albums see here |track2lyricist = AXIZ |track2composer = AXIZ |track2arranger = |track3title = Dying Reason |track3info = |track3lyricist = AXIZ |track3composer = AXIZ |track3arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = ECHO |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = CrusherP |track1arranger = |track2title = Sai Ration |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = |track3title = Ghost Rule |track3info = |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikkitousen |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Umetora |track4arranger = |track5title = Anti Beat |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = TIME |track6info = |track6lyricist = Araki |track6composer = Shibasaki Hiroshi |track6arranger = |track7title = Again |track7info = |track7lyricist = CrusherP |track7composer = CrusherP |track7arranger =The Living Tombstone |track8title = Hitoribocchi no UFO |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = PinocchioP |track8arranger = |track9title =Sidewinder |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer =MARETU |track9arranger = |track10title =only one |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer =tilt-six |track10arranger = |track11title =WAVE |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer =niki |track11arranger = |track12title =Hikareru Satellite |track12info = |track12lyricist =tilt-six |track12composer =tilt-six |track12arranger = |track13title =Strangers |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer =Heavenz |track13arranger = |track14title =You've Made Yourself Clear |track14info = |track14lyricist =CrusherP |track14composer =CrusherP |track14arranger = }} |-| Amazon Bonus CD = |track1title = Mind Brand |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MARETU |track1arranger = |track2title = CITRUS |track2info = feat. Izu |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Orangestar |track2arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition Bonus DVD = |track1title = Again |track1info = (Music video) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = CrusherP |track1arranger = |track2title = About me |track2info = (Acoustic session) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ChouchouP |track2arranger = |track3title = About me |track3info = ~Behind the scenes~ |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track1title = NAKED ECHO |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = NAKED ECHO |track2info = -instrumental- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Original Soundtrack (Title Pending) |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Osumi Tomotaka |track3arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by apple |Araki_&_shino.png|Araki (left) and Shino (right) on their offical blog header |Iriyairiya_araki.png|Araki as seen in Iriya Iriya Illust. by ksb |Axiz and nico 610945.jpg|Araki as seen in his NND community |Axiz lv211983040.png|AXIZ as seen in Araki's namahousou on Febuary 26, 2015 |Araki Tokonoko Gigantic OTN.png|Araki as seen in "Gigantic O.T.N" Illust. by Ichigo Manma |araki kjpCmT5H.png|Araki's Twitter icon |Araki-CCzOKgOVAAEbRqG.png|Araki's Twitter icon Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki YTbanner.png|Araki's YT banner |Araki 8mAsH7Jo.png|Araki's twitter icon Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki Sugar Song to Bitter Step.png|Araki as seen in his cover of "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Araki nicobar.png|Araki as seen in "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" |Araki_natalie.png|Araki in real life, as seen in his interview with natalie.mu}} Trivia * He was born in Aomori, and is currently living in Tokyo. * His favorite band is Fall Out Boy.August 30, 2016 Twitter status He attended their concert at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST on March 23, 2017.March 23, 2017 Twitter status * He is lactose intolerant.December 4, 2017 Twitter status * He enjoys cooking, and often posts pictures of the food he makes on his Twitter and Instagram. * He owns two ragamuffin cats named Rafute and Mozuku. Rafute is a male red tabbyTweet about Rafute and Mozuku is a female silver chinchilla.Tweet about Mozuku Rafute has his own LINE stickers.Rafute line stickers External Links * AXIZ Offical Ameblo * Twitter * LINE * LINE stickers * Twitcast * Instagram